random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom's PS3 games list
Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception yet to finish Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time Sly Cooper is a classic PS2 series that was somewhat dead until this recent release. The series is known for stealthy mission-like platforming and having a variety of playable characters. To keep things short, this game is full of a variety of gameplay that helps make sure things never get old, charming characters, a decent story, and expansive content. It took me around a week to beat. 9/10 Little Big Planet 2 A HUGE game with a HUGE community. The level creator has no limits, as user made stages have proven. Without a doubt, this is one of the most needed games on PS3 if you own the system. Meanwhile, it has its own story to it, so you can always play through the main game if you're not a level making guy or gal, though it's nowhere near as fun that way. 8.5/10 Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch yet to finish Rayman Origins One of the most innovative platformers I have seen as of late. It has some nice art and visuals that compliment the gameplay well, and vice versa. Add in the music to that list while we're at it, it's great too. Over all,'' the game'' is really challenging and should at least take you a good while to beat. Go out and buy it, the dang game has been ported to every system ever anyways. 8/10 The Orange Box It has three Half-Life games on it. Isn't that enough already? What's that, you selfish jerk? You want a Portal game too? And a crappy console version of TF2? FINE, TAKE IT. JUST TAKE IT. 10/10 Portal 2 A great game. An improvement over the original Portal for sure. Like a certain tagline says, this makes the original Portal look and feel like a simple test drive. This is the real deal. It has tons of really fun puzzles, some of the greatest gaming characters EVER, and the best tool you'll ever see in a video game: The Portal gun. 9/10 Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) We all know. We all... know. 1/10 Sonic Unleashed Gee I sure do love crappy obstacle courses that you have to remember by heart to the point of where you could call this the epitome of unpredictable trial and error. Good thing we have another gameplay style option! The slow, boring, tedious, crappy werewolf Sonic! -4/10 Sonic Generations Hello good Sonic games. We've been waiting for you for quite a while now. Glad to have you back. I have to say I was a little unsure things would still go on strong after as something as good as Sonic Colors, but they did. Anyway, this game is pretty good, but for a huge anniversary title... they should have done a little more. A "Sonic Re:Generations" kind of deal would be welcome. 8/10 Sonic & SEGA All Stars Racing A really good and fair kart racer. It's probably the only kart racer released in modern times that isn't just a crappy wanna-be Mario Kart. It's actually its own thing. "HURR IT HAS SANIC OHH INSTA MARIO RIP OFF!!!" 8/10 Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed Another good Sonic/SEGA Racing game, but things seem a little less charmed this time around. Still pretty good though. 7.5/10 Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Phantom R Category:Sonic Category:Portal Category:Sony Category:Video Games